Back In Time
by TabCatDot
Summary: A different main character, but similar story-line. 14 year old Anastazia wishes for her life to be different. One day she wishes too hard and finds herself in 1943 in the middle of WWII on Himmel Street. When a boy with lemon colored hair and a crooked grin befriends she has no idea what to expect when she becomes part of the community in such a dark time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm day, with the sun glowing down on the landscape. Anastazia was laying on a sunbed by her pool with her ipod speakers in her ears. She felt a tug on them and turned around, it was her mom. "Anastazia, look I'm sorry to ask but could you pop to the shops for me and grab some baby powder, your little sister won't stop crying," she sighed. Anastazia looked slightly paranoid, she was 14, why was her mom expecting her to be a servant to her baby sister? "Fine," she breathed out. "But, you owe me, this is the first day of the summer break, I should be enjoying myself not running around for my little sister." With that her mom rolled her eyes as she turned and walked inside.

"I'm not even in proper clothes," she said to herself looking down at her bright pink bikini. Anastazia slowly walked up stairs, and lazily put together an outfit. She choose a cream fitted t-shirt, a coral colored high waisted skirt that fell mid thigh and floral lace ups. "Decent enough", she thought to herself grabbing her brown Cath Kidson purse and heading out the door.  
As she stepped into the sunlight her long golden hair shimmered and swayed as she walked along the path.

Once she had reached the shops and purchased the baby powder, Anastazia sat down on a bench. "Maybe if I disappeared no one would notice" she whispered to herself. "It's not like my parents would notice, they're too busy with my frickin sister to care...".  
The soft breeze on the warm day lulled Anastazia, and slowly she drifted into sleep.

**Hey guys! This is my first shot a writing, and I have plenty more chapters to come...hehe:)**

**This story is kind of a slight version of The Book Thief, as it has characters like Rudy and Rosa and Hans in it, but with a completely different main character and storyline!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****She awoke to the sound of rain, and the cold feeling of the droplets on her bare skin. She opened her eyes and looked around taken back at what she saw. The green lush park and the high rises in the distance that she was sure were there before, were gone. Maybe I fell asleep on a different bench? she thought. Instead she was looking at a muddy field and rows or small brick houses. Why is it raining in the middle of summer? Anastazia stood up and looked around. Behind her there was a few rows of brick houses, with white picket fences lining the front of them. What in the world...

Suddenly Anastazia felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, and turned around to see who it was. She was met by a crooked grin and blonde very blonde hair. He must have been not much older than herself and he had sparkling blue eyes that had a look of mischievousness in them. "Funny day to be out and about isn't it?" The boy spoke motioning at the grey, wet surroundings. "Umm well I was just going for a walk..?" Anastazia replied nervously. "Dressed like that?" The boy laughed looking the girl up and down. Anastazia was about to protest but looked down and realized that she must have looked ridiculous in a t-shirt and short skirt in the current weather. The boy realizing that she suddenly looked uncomfortable, gave her a sympathetic smile. "So do you live around here?" he asked. "Er, no...", she replied noticing the boy was dressed in a jumper, grey shorts, knee high socks and brown lace ups. What old fashioned clothes, Anastazia thought. "You wouldn't happen to know the date, would you?" she asked suddenly, a small amount of panic inside her. The boy gazed at her taking in her long wavy blonde hair and aqua colored eyes. "Well I believe it is the 29th of November, 1943, but I suspect you know that" He laughed.

Anastazia was overcome by the sudden feeling of dizziness. This can't be happening. It was all too freaky. They were both walking along the path now, with the rain still soaking them. Anastazia glanced at the boy, and noticed he was looking at her breasts. For you see most girls Anastazia's age at the time were quite skinny and had very little signs of boobs. So the boy was secretly amazed that this girl was sporting B cups. Anastazia blushed. "Um, I don't know your name?" She said looking at his face which had very good looking yet boyish features. "I'm Rudy", he replied grinning a lopsided smile. "I'm Anastazia", she said smiling back.


End file.
